


Caffé Con Cioccolato

by frozenkingdom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, i bimbi più belli del pianeta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di cioccolato e cotte, di Natale e fidanzati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffé Con Cioccolato

**Author's Note:**

> Mi ero dimenticato di quanto possa essere CHU la PruCan. Amori belli di papà <3

**_ Caffé Con Cioccolato _ ** ****

"Un caffé con cioccolato, per favore."  
Lo aveva conosciuto così, quel ragazzo, con quell'ordinazione ed un sorriso che gli aveva scaldato il cuore. E' sempre stato molto professionale, ma gli era servito qualche momento in più per battere lo scontrino, non prima d'avergli chiesto se desiderava qualcosa da mangiare insieme alla bevanda.  
"No, grazie, cerco di mantenere la linea!"  
A suo modesto parere, la sua linea non aveva nulla di male, ma aveva imparato a tenersi ogni commento per sé. Gli aveva semplicemente sorriso cordiale, aveva consegnato lo scontrino, e si era spostato per preparargli il caffé. Quando glielo aveva portato al tavolo, poi, lo aveva notato prendere due bustine di zucchero ed aggiungerle alla bevanda.  
Senza un reale motivo, la cosa lo aveva fatto sorridere.  
Il bar era pieno, visto il freddo di fuori, e per questo non aveva pensato troppo a quel ragazzo, salvo poi riconoscerlo la volta successiva.  
"Un caffé con cioccolato, per favore." gli aveva chiesto, e si era ritrovato a sorridere.  
"Sempre lo stesso, eh?"  
"Come?"  
"Anche l'altra volta hai preso caffé e cioccolato."  
La sua reazione era stata indimenticabile. Lo aveva visto, in ordine, prima confuso, poi l'aveva osservato realizzare che, sì, era stato notato e ricordato, per poi giungere all'imbarazzo. Si era toccato una ciocca di capelli, sopra l'orecchio, ed aveva distolto lo sguardo.  
"Ah-- s-sì, sempre lo stesso."  
Quando gli aveva portato il caffé, si era premurato di mettergli due bustine di zucchero accanto al bicchiere.  
Non sapeva esattamente cosa, in quel ragazzo, avesse catturato a quel modo il suo interesse, ma fatto sta che il sorriso nel quale era proferito, alla vista dello zucchero, gli aveva scaldato il cuore e fatto tremare le gambe.  
Sì, era oggettivamente un bellissimo ragazzo. Capelli biondi, viso pulito, occhi chiari, labbra sottili, e fisico snello. Non una di quelle bellezze da fotomodello, ma al contrario un ragazzo più "di campagna", il viso ovale e gli zigomi alti. Forse era di origini straniere.  
E questo accadde molte altre volte, sia che fosse da solo o in compagnia, ogni volta ordinava sempre il suo caffé con cioccolato, vi metteva due bustine di zucchero, e lo beveva ancora caldo, senza aspettare o soffiare per farlo raffreddare un poco.  
Supponeva che fosse uno studente universitario, o che lavorasse lì vicino, anche se non entrava in caffetteria tutti i giorni. Nonostante questo, però, ogni volta che vi metteva piede, lui si sentiva più sereno, leggero, felice.  
Se era presto, sapeva di per certo che quella sarebbe stata un'ottima giornata. Se invece arrivava più vicino alla chiusura, gli risollevava il morale.  
Aveva sempre avuto la 'cotta facile', ma dopo settimane e settimane si rese conto che non si trattava di qualcosa di passeggiero. Ed era stupido, si diceva, innamorarsi di qualcuno che non si conosce, di qualcuno con il quale non si è mai neppure parlato per più di qualche secondo, quelli necessari all'ordinazione.  
Però quando lo vedeva ridere, con gli amici, si sentiva anche lui più contento. Quando lo vedeva intento a leggere qualche libro di narrativa (tutti fantasy) si domandava cosa immaginasse, ed avrebbe voluto domandargli se gli piacevano quei libri, se aveva mai sognato di intraprendere un'avventura, di mollare tutto e partire per l'ignoto.  
Si sentiva un ragazzino. Però non si crucciava, non troppo. Non poteva farci niente se aveva iniziato a provare interesse per quel ragazzo.  
La prima volta che aveva iniziato a notare qualcosa di diverso, fu quando lo vide entrare con un altro ragazzo, più grande di lui. Era stato quest'ultimo ad ordinare, per entrambi, e qualcosa nel suo modo di fare gli aveva fatto storcere internamente il naso.  
"Un caffé nero per me ed un caffé macchiato per lui." aveva detto, ed il ragazzo non aveva alzato gli occhi dal pavimento.  
"Niente caffé e cioccolato?" non era riuscito a trattenersi dal chiedere, guardandolo, ed aveva ricevuto una risposta terribile.  
"Meglio di no. Anzi, dovrebbe smettere e perdere un po' di peso."  
Fu solo grazie a tutta la sua professionalità che era riuscito a mordersi la lingua e non rispondere, battendo lo scontrino e portando poi l'ordinazione al loro tavolo.  
Il ragazzo non aveva sorriso neanche una volta.  
Tutto questo accadde altre volte, anche quando era da solo. Lentamente, smise di ordinare caffé e cioccolato, e forse stava pensando troppo, ma la cosa gli puzzava. Certo, non era nella posizione di dirgli nulla -nonostante frequentasse il caffee dove lavorava ormai da qualche mese, erano comunque perfetti sconosciuti- ma lui è sempre stato un testardo.  
"Questo lo offre la casa." gli aveva detto, un giorno, portandogli un muffin al cioccolato (che aveva pagato senza farsi vedere).  
Il ragazzo aveva alzato gli occhi dal suo libro, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte, come se dovesse tornare alla realtà dal mondo della fantasia.  
"Come?"  
"Questo" ripeté, indicando il muffin, "lo offre la casa."  
"Oh-- ti ringrazio, ma preferisco di no."  
Non si era certo dato per vinto. Aveva piegato un poco la testa di lato, confuso.  
"Scusami, non volevo offenderti, ma m'era sembrato ti piacesse il cioccolato." gli aveva risposto, e lo aveva visto sospirare, abbassando gli occhi.  
"Sì… ma il mio ragazzo ha ragione, dovrei dimagrire."  
Qualcosa dentro di lui era scattato, forse la consapevolezza d'aver avuto ragione, ma in qualche strano modo aveva tenuto a bada la voglia di spaccare la faccia a quell'armadio ambulante.  
"Per salute?"  
"Mh?"  
"Di solito si ha l'obbligo di dimagrire solo per salute." aveva detto, scrollando una spalla, e prima che potesse rispondere, continuò, "Ma hai ragione, non sono cose che mi riguardano. Io te lo lascio qui, non sentirti obbligato a mangiarlo. Buona giornata!" gli aveva sorriso, per poi tornare dietro al bancone.  
Un paio d'ore più tardi, dopo essere tornato dal magazzino, il ragazzo se n'era andato, ma con lui anche il muffin.  
' _Uno a zero per me, bellinbusto_.'  
Aveva gioito di quella che considerava a tutti gli effetti una piccola, grande vittoria, ma se n'era pentito amaramente quando non lo ha visto tornare per parecchi giorni. Pensava di averlo offeso, o messo nei quai, o peggio ancora spaventato. Chissà cosa gli è passato per la mente, nel vedersi offrire un dolce. Forse ha temuto che lui ci stesse provando, ed ha preferito cambiare bar. Non che a lui non farebbe piacere, provarci, ma non lo farebbe mai sul posto e in orario di lavoro. Nutre un profondo rispetto per la sua posizione, e si è sempre vantato d'esser molto professionale.  
Ma forse aveva esagerato.  
Giunsero le vacanze di Natale, ed il bar iniziò a riempirsi di gente, persone di ogni tipo che arrivava, ordinava, consumava, e tornava alla sua vita. Chi doveva fare gli ultimi acquisti, chi invece si godeva le meritate vacanze, altri che organizzavano di partire per qualche posto più caldo. E fu proprio per tutto questo andirivieni di persone che non notò quel dolce ragazzo fino a quando non iniziò ad avvicinarsi l'orario di chiusura.  
Era seduto in un angolo, da solo, non aveva ordinato e stava leggendo un libro. Sembrava in qualche modo triste, e di tanto in tanto lo vedeva sbuffare, alzare gli occhi al cielo, ed avvicinare il libro al viso, molto probabilmente per concentrarsi meglio nella lettura. Non lo aveva mai visto con gli occhiali, quindi supponeva che non avesse problemi di vista.  
"Scusa… stiamo quasi per chiudere." gli disse, a due minuti dalla fine del servizio. Aveva aspettato il più possibile, sperando di dargli il tempo di raccogliere le sue cose, ma il giovane sembrava completamente distaccato dalla realtà, con la testa fra le nuvole.  
"Cosa… ?" mormorò, cercando qualcosa alle pareti e poi ravanando nelle tasche, tirandone fuori il cellulare, "Cielo, è tardi! Mi spiace essere rimasto così tanto!"  
Scosse la testa, "Figurati. Puoi farmi compagnia mentre faccio chiusura." azzardò, ed il ragazzo scrollò una spalla, iniziando a mettere via le sue cose.  
"Se non è un problema… non voglio proprio stare da solo."  
"Figurati. Vado solo a chiudere la cassa."  
Sentiva lo stomaco fare capriole all'indietro, rimbalzare da tutte le parti e stringersi nei momenti più disparati. Calò fra di loro un silenzio imbarazzato, e cercò in qualsiasi modo di trovare cosa dire per iniziare una qualsivoglia conversazione. Senza sembrare un ragazzino impacciato, s'intende.  
Ma, sorprendentemente, fu il ragazzo ad iniziare.  
"Non ho avuto modo di ringraziarti a dovere per quel muffin." gli disse, ancora seduto al tavolino, mentre lui stava sistemando le cose dietro al bancone.  
"Eh? Oh, figurati! In verità avevo paura d'aver esagerato--" si ritrovò a mormorare, senza alzare la testa dal ripiano. Sentiva il collo caldo, e cercò di imporsi la calma.  
"Mi ha fatto davvero un enorme piacere, invece. Mi hai risollevato il morale, e mi hai fatto capire che sebbene non ci conosciamo ti importa. Anche se solo di un eterno bambino che ama i dolci, come me." sentì la sua voce ribattere, pacata, ed alzando gli occhi lo vide piegato sul bancone, intento a sorridergli con la bellezza del sole.  
"Era solo un muffin…" borbottò imbarazzato, distogliendo lo sguardo ed alzandosi, andando a recuperare il proprio giaccone.  
Il ragazzo non lo seguì, ma continuò la conversazione.  
"Forse. Ma per me i dolci significano molto. Inoltre quel muffin era _davvero_ buono!"  
E rise. Lo sentì ridere come mesi addietro, quando era con i suoi amici -che non aveva più visto-, come quando ancora ordinava caffé e cioccolato. Lo sentì ridere con la stessa tonalità dei bambini, il suono dolce e spensierato che durò un attimo, ma che lo trafisse da parte a parte.  
' _Mi sono innamorato di uno sconosciuto. Dannazione_.'  
Gli ci vollero un paio di momenti in più per uscire dal magazzino, il giubbotto già indossato, e lo fece uscire dal bar per poi chiudere a chiave e tirar giù la serranda.  
Non voleva lasciarlo andare a casa, voleva continuare a parlare, sapere qualche cosa in più, o -perché no?- sentire ancora quella stupenda risata, fresca come i fiori in primavera.  
Ma, di nuovo, fra di loro, cadde un silenzio imbarazzato, e si guardarono per un lungo momento, indecisi sul da farsi.  
"Ti ringrazio d'avermi tenuto compagnia." gli disse quel ragazzo, e si ritrovò ad annuire con le mani nelle tasche.  
"Nessun problema, davvero…" fu la flebile risposta.  
"Ecco… io devo tornare a casa."  
"Certamente, anche io."  
"Ci… vediamo qui?" chiese, indicando il bar. Gli brillarono gli occhi.  
"Certo! Io ci sono sempre!"  
"Ottimo. Alla prossima, allora."  
Lo guardò voltarsi, alzandosi il colletto del trench, e venir divorato dall'ingresso della metropolitana, rimanendo fermo per parecchi minuti con il sorriso più idiota di questo mondo stampato sulle labbra.  
Nei giorni successivi lo vide tornare al bar, e anche se non ordinava nulla si sedeva in un angolo, nascosto dalla folla, leggeva per tutto il pomeriggio per poi attendere l'orario di chiusura e passare quei pochi momenti insieme. Ancora non si erano detti chissà cosa, per lo più erano ancora ai livelli di una conversazione educata fra sconosciuti.  
Ma era sempre stato bravo ad osservare, ed aveva intuito alcune cose di lui. Non si sentiva a proprio agio con se stesso, e s'irrigidiva se si parlava di cibo. A meno che non fossero dolci, per i quali sembrava avere una passione sconfinata. Aveva imparato a cucinare dalla nonna, ed aveva ereditato la passione per la pasticceria dal padre. Non avendo mai nominato fratelli o sorelle, supponeva fosse figlio unico.  
Inoltre, era certo, senza la minima ombra di dubbio, che il suo fidanzato era un'emerita testa di cazzo.  
Tutte le volte che lo aveva visto mettere piede nel bar, si era comportato da cafone, mostrando pochissimo rispetto per le persone che stanno lavorando per lui e pretendendo di decidere per il proprio ragazzo, che cambiava totalmente quando era in sua presenza. Diveniva remissivo, silenzioso, non sorrideva e, soprattutto, non ordinava nulla di dolce.  
Aveva ormai imparato che il suo umore andava di pari passo con le cose che mangiava; era una di quelle persone che vivono con lo stomaco, e non con la testa. Non era il primo che incontrava ad essere così, e ad essere sinceri la cosa gli piaceva molto.  
Anche se, forse, era lui a piacergli molto e, per estensione, ogni suo aspetto.  
Il punto di svolta avvenne a S. Stefano. Il bar era praticamente deserto, fuori imperversava un forte vento che sbatteva la neve in faccia ai passanti. Chiunque sarebbe rimasto in casa.  
Quando la porta si era aperta, era di spalle, intento a pulire le macchine del caffé.  
"Buongiorno, cosa posso darle?"  
"Cioccolata calda, panna montata, cacao ed un muffin al doppio cioccolato."  
Aveva spalancato gli occhi. La voce, nonostante fosse attutita, era sicuramente quella del ragazzo che aveva imparato a conoscere e per il quale aveva perso la testa. Si voltò praticamente di scatto, osservando come si fosse coperto per resistere al tempaccio. Cappello, trench pesante, guanti sciarpa enorme-- se non avesse parlato, non l'avrebbe riconosciuto.  
Ma, al di là della sorpresa, vide qualcosa nei suoi occhi che lo fece scuotere. Il ragazzo aveva gli occhi rossi, sembrava aver pianto.  
"Tutto bene… ?"  
"La cioccolata." lo interruppe, il tono duro, ed era la prima volta che lo sentiva parlare a quel modo. Tanto che per un momento il suo cervello sembrò impallarsi.  
"… eh?"  
"Prima fammi la cioccolata. Poi ti spiego." ripeté, e si mosse veloce per dargli ciò che aveva chiesto. Lo vide sedersi ed iniziare a togliersi cappello e guanti con gesti rabbiosi, pieni di risentimento. Essendo da solo, si sedette al tavolo con lui dopo che gli ebbe portato l'ordinazione.  
"Mi sembri scosso…" iniziò, per poi essere letteralmente investito da un fiume di parole sparate con voce tremante.  
"Scosso? _Scosso_. Certo che sono scosso! Il ragazzo per il quale ho rinunciato a tutto non solo pretende da me più di quanto io possa fisicamente dargli, ma mi lascia. A Natale! A _Natale_ , per Dio, mi lascia perché… ?" lasciò la frase in sospeso, come se s'aspettasse che lui sapesse come terminarla, in qualche modo.  
"P-Perché… ?" cominciò titubante, ma evidentemente si trattava solo di una pausa ad effetto, perché il ragazzo continuò a parlare con maggiore enfasi di prima, la voce vibrante e gli occhi lucidi.  
"Sono troppo grasso! Mi ha lasciato perché per lui sono troppo grasso! Capisci?! Preferirebbe vedermi come due anni fa, invece che in salute. Non mi ha lasciato perché, non so, non si trova bene con me. O si è innamorato di un'altro, _lo capirei_! No, mi ha lasciato perché sono grasso! E sai che ti dico?!" gli chiese, la voce ormai rotta, mentre lui era incapace di trovare le parole per aiutarlo, per fargli capire che, no, quell'idiota s'era perso il ragazzo migliore del pianeta, e che lui non è grasso per niente, e che -fanculo- se anche fosse grasso non sarebbe un motivo per essere mollato a Natale, o in qualsiasi altro giorno, e che vorrebbe abbracciarlo. Forte.  
Scosse piano la testa, alla sua domanda.  
"Ti dico che alla faccia sua mi abbuffo! Alla faccia sua mi godo questo buonissimo cioccolato con un ragazzo venti volte migliore di lui e di tutti i suoi muscoli!" sbuffò, addentando il muffin.  
Dal canto suo, se avesse potuto, lui avrebbe camminato a venti centimetri da terra. Quei complimenti, il fatto che in un momento di tristezza il ragazzo abbia pensato di trascorrere del tempo con _lui_ , per risollevarsi il morale, tutto questo gli riempì il corpo di una calda e morbida sensazione di orgoglio.  
Ma, non c'era tempo per pensare a sé stesso, non con un ragazzo sull'orlo delle lacrime davanti a lui.  
"Il tuo ex è un coglione." disse, senza mezze misure, e scosse piano la testa, "Non devi cambiare per lui. Né per nessun'altro. E per quanto possa significare, sei perfetto così." continuò, abbassando lo sguardo e torturandosi il lobo dell'orecchio con pollice e indice. Per questo non vide il ragazzo sorridere in quel modo che lo avrebbe fatto sciogliere, mordersi il labbro e posare il muffin, pulendosi le labbra dalle briciole.  
"Per me significa moltissimo." rispose, la voce più tranquilla, e quando si guardarono entrambi sentirono quel dolce imbarazzo spandersi fra di loro, dolce come l'ordinazione che era stata fatta. Dopo quel lungo silenzio, tese la mano.  
"Il mio nome è Gilbert." disse il cameriere, ed il ragazzo sorrise, tendendo la mano.  
"Il mio nome è Matthieu." si presentò.  
"Matthieu. E' un bellissimo nome."  
"Grazie! Anche il tuo, Gilbert."  
Si guardarono ancora, imbarazzati, e scoppiarono a ridere entrambi.  
"Se vuoi un altro muffin, non farti problemi." iniziò Gilbert, "Te lo offro io." una pausa, "Anzi. Ti offro tutti i muffin e tutte le cioccolate che vuoi." mormorò, e vide il ragazzo illuminarsi.  
Tra di loro ci fu un silenzioso scambio, un'intesa che significava 'Sì, proviamoci', e Matthieu annuì.  
"Tutte le cioccolate del mondo."

 ** _Fine_**.


End file.
